Integrating framework for managing services may include a complicated process that may be time consuming and require a large amount of resources. Additionally, a typical IT services engagement requires various types of work elements and tasks being executed. The tasks comprise differing tasks, lifecycles, phases, and attributes. The tasks are traditionally tracked in specifically designed tools tailored from the perspective of consumers of the service. A typical management system does not include the ability to operate within a common structure and therefore is unable to generate statuses with respect to the framework. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome at least some of the deficiencies and limitations described herein above.